Khego's Stats and Builds 101
Source: https://realmserver.com/forum/player-content-showcase/stats-and-builds-101 If you’re a returning player, when creating a toon you may recall the old “classic” builds (AIEW, ASGW, ADET). Those builds are still good not the only options any more. Rat Labs has done well to balance the classes and make other builds more viable. I’ll highlight some builds and their pros/cons but first let’s look at the basics. Classes: Warrior: '''Melee combat with heavy weapons and armor. '''Thief: '''Melee or ranged (throwing dagger) combat with light weapons and armor. '''Wizard: '''Magic spells combat with light armor. Ability to enchant gear at highest success rate. '''Adventurer: '''Depending on where you allocate your starting stats adventurer can mimic any of the above classes or can be the “jack of all trades, master of none” hybrid type character. Adventurer receive a small benefit in reduced cost of skills at end game level. '''Stats: Strength: ' *Increases your damage with Two-Handed Sword, Club, Mace, Maul, Axe and Longsword. *Increases your carrying capacity. *Helps you shrug off hold and berserk spells. '''Dexterity: ' *Increases your damage with Throwing Dagger, Dagger and Claw. *Influences who acts first in combat (initiative). *Increases your hit chance (accuracy). *Increases your critical strike chance. *Helps you shrug off stun, confuse and mind shackle spells. *Increases your block chance (shield usage). 'Intelligence: ' *Increases your Spell Damage Modifier (SDM). SDM impacts your spells damage, duration and/or effectiveness. *Helps you shrug off stun, confuse and mind shackle spells. *Increases your critical strike chance. 'Endurance: ' *Increases your health Your endurance = how much health you get per level. *Increases your effectiveness with items like orbs and wands. *Increases the effectiveness of the “procs” on your armor or weapons. *Increases your movement. *Helps you shrug off hold and berserk spells. '''Builds: Just about any build can be viable on Finvarra’s Fortress. In fact, it’s hard to make a BAD toon (At least for PvE). And you can always respec later via the MTX store. The following is intended only as a guide to get you started. Stats displayed are Str/Dex/Int/End. AIEW, All Intelligence Elf Wizard (3/15/25/5) The highest base intelligence possible and a staple of Realm’s past, present and future. Enchanting gear is a large part of Realm and AIEW does it the best. For combat, their AoE (area of effect) spells and crowd control is top tier. The drawbacks are low strength (low carrying capacity, light armor) and low health. The combination of light armor and low health can mean a quick death in some situations. ASGW, All Strength Giant Warrior (24/7/2/15) The highest possible base strength available and a Realm staple. This build is still viable but other, more well-rounded, hitter builds are good too. The drawbacks are near useless intelligence and low dexterity. The drawbacks make this build very one dimensional and it can struggle in many dungeons without support/group members. ADET, All Dex Elf Thief (6/25/11/6) The highest possible base dexterity and better now than it was in the past. ADET uses throwing dagger for huge damage output and is very evasive. The drawbacks are very similar to the AIEW. Non-ASGW Strength Hitter: Whether a different race than Giant or just distributing the Giant Warrior stats slightly different, you can build a viable alternate “Hitter” build to the ASGW. By sacrificing some strength to other stats you can become a little more versatile. *Strength. If you want to still play closely to ASGW aim for 20+. If you’d like to branch out a little more, I still suggest 16+. *Dexterity: If you choose to sacrifice strength for dex, you will hit more often and critical strike more often. You will also be able to dodge and block attacks with a shield more often. The tradeoff is your non-criticals will be less damage and your critical strike top ceiling damage will be less. *Intelligence: A base intel of at least 5 is mostly a quality of life improvement. Your utility spells like dispel and unlock work more efficiently. In the 6-9 range, you’ll still rely on your weapon but your spells, specifically healing and summons, can become a real part of your strategy. And if you can get to 10-13 your mysticism spells start to be effective. Higher intelligence also increases critical strike chance. *Endurance: The obvious advantage here is health. High health allows you to take more damage. High health will also increase the damage of your death wish spell (Although often negated by death magic protection on NPCs or players). And unique to Finvarra’s Fortress, endurance will increase the effectiveness of your wands, orbs and “procs” on your armor/weapons. This is a viable strategy to offset low intelligence in that you can rely on these magic items instead of your spells to make yourself more versatile than just ‘Attack, attack, attack’. Elf Hitter: Broken out from above since it plays a little different. The elf hitter’s strength most likely falls short of the 16 mark but their high dex and intel leads to very frequent hits and critical strikes, making up for the lost strength damage. Their low endurance makes them a bit of a glass cannon which can be tricky with melee characters. *Example: Elf Warrior 15/15/9/9 Bleed/Melee Dex: Unique to Finvarra’s Fortress is a prestige level skill called ‘Bleed’. Bleed is a DoT (damage over time) effect. Bleed requires use of either dagger or claw, both of which are 2-range melee dex weapons.. Whether this build is better than ADET is up for debate but if you’re looking for an alternative dex build, this might be for you. Since you have to be close range, sacrificing some dexterity for strength (heavier armor) and/or endurance (more health) is wise. Examples: *Orc Thief: 10/21/6/11 *Human Thief: 9/21/8/10 *Elf Adv: 7/20/13/8 Non-AIEW Caster: Very simply put, if you don’t like the squishy factor of the AIEW you do not have to put all points into intelligence (Nor do you have to be an elf). Sacrificing some spell damage for survivability can be a fair trade. In any case, I’d recommend 20+ base intelligence if you want to make your living with spells. Keep in mind you will not be able to enchant at the same success rate as AIEW. ADEW: All Dex Elf Wiz. (3/23/17/5) Hybrid thrower/caster. Very powerful build, arguably one of the strongest currently for both PvE and PvP. Downside is similar to that of AIEW and ADET (squishy). And same as above, cannot enchant at same success rate as AIEW. Hybrid Strength Hitter / Caster: A build like this is not for the min/max power leveler. This build is more for fun. Don’t expect to hit as hard as a “Hitter” and don’t expect to cast as well as a Wizard but hey, you can do both slightly above average! With that in mind if it still sounds fun, here’s some viable examples: *Human Adv: 14/10/14/10 *Giant Adv: 14/6/14/14 *Elf Adv: 14/14/14/6 *Giant Wizard: 14/7/14/13